This invention relates to an automobile toy adapted to be moved by means of a tow string.
There have been proposed a great variety of automobile toys which are adapted to be moved by means of a tow string and produce a sound when the toy is moved.
However, most of the prior art automobile toys of the type described above have a relatively complicate construction and lack in reality.